The present invention relates to a wheel protection system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wheel protection system including a plurality of wheel guards for the caster wheels of a welding machine such that wheel guards prevent the wheels of the welding machine from passing over and becoming stuck on various hoses and cables used with the welding machine.
Many structures, such as shopping carts, chairs, tables and various other types of machinery are mounted on caster wheels for ease of motion. When such a device is used in a crowded work environment that includes cables, cords and hoses lying on the ground, the caster wheels often contact the objects on the floor. Because of the diameter of the hoses or cables relative to the diameter of the caster wheel, the objects on the floor often prevent the continued rolling or turning movement of the snagged caster wheel, which prevents proper operation of the equipment. Additionally, it is possible that the contact between the caster wheels and the hoses or cables may result in damage or possible disconnection of the cables/hoses.
Although numerous wheel guards or shrouds have been developed for use with caster wheels, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,173,990; 4,025,099; 5,339,350; 5,371,920, these systems have numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, if the device supported by caster wheels is used outside or over an uneven surface, the wheel guards of the prior art are unable to compensate for the irregular surface and may be ineffective in preventing contact with cables or hoses.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved wheel protection system that can be mounted to a device supported by wheels to prevent the wheels from being entangled with the hoses and cables near the work site. Further, a need exists for a wheel protection system that allows each of the wheel guards to deflect upward away from the ground upon use on an irregular work surface while still providing the required clearance between the guard and ground to prevent entanglement with the hoses or cables.
The present invention is a wheel protection system for use with a device supported by a plurality of wheels to prevent the wheels from contacting a hose or cable on the ground when the device is being used at a work site. The wheel protection system includes a wheel guard positioned to at least partially surround each of the wheels of the device. Each wheel guard is preferably formed from plastic and includes a lower lip portion that extends away from the wheel to contact a hose or cable during movement of the device.
Each of the wheel guards is mounted to the device by a resilient mounting structure. The resilient mounting structure is positioned between each wheel guard and the frame of the device. The resilient mounting structure for each of the wheel guards allows the wheel guard to deflect upward upon contacting the ground during movement of the device.
Each resilient mounting structure includes a pair of support rods each supported by a mounting bracket. Each support rod is connected at its lower end to one end of the wheel guard. The opposite end of the support rod passes through a mounting bracket and is movable vertically with respect to the mounting bracket. The pair of support rods allow each end of the wheel guard to deflect upward independently while also allowing the entire wheel guard to deflect upward upon contacting the ground.
Each mounting bracket includes a vertical portion and a top flange. A spring is positioned around the support rod and entrapped between the top flange of the mounting bracket and a collar attached to the outer circumference of the support rod. The collar limits the downward movement of the support rod and defines a normal operating position for the support rod and the connected wheel guard.
When the wheel guard contacts the ground, the wheel guard moves upward to compress the spring. After the wheel guard has passed over the projecting article on the ground, the bias force of the spring returns the wheel guard to its normal, operating position.